


Rin’s Dirty Secret

by SexTheHex



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diapers, Fecal Soiling, POV First Person, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Rumors have been circulating Rin Tohsaka is hiding a super embarassing secret. You decide to confront her directly about it.





	Rin’s Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is being uploaded exclusively for archival purposes. If you've just stumbled upon my work for the first time, I recommend reading any other piece of mine first. This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. I've never really consumed any media featuring Fates; this entire thing came about from a request for Rin + Diapers and I gave it a shot to see if I could do it. It came out in a way where she could be substituted for just about any other character. 
> 
> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/17/16.

Why are you bothering me you idiot? I’m very busy you know. Being a top student is hard work. Won’t you go away and stop bugging me? I have enough problems with that idiot Shirou making me look like I like him as is.

What? You heard a personal secret about me? I’d hate to blow away that smug grin of yours, but the fact I’m a magus isn’t much of a secret. There’s nothing I’m hiding that you could blackmail me with.

Um, what? I-It’s not that? W-well what is it then you idiot! Tell me or else!

O-o-oh… You um… you heard I wore diapers? That’s completely ridiculous! I’m a proud woman and an experienced magus, why would someone like me need to wear diapers of all things? Gosh, you’re too stupid. Why would you ever think I’m a dumb little pants filling baby?

What do you mean you have more evidence!? What could it possibly be, hmm? I never use the bathrooms here because they’re too gross. I just hold on until I get home is all. Just because you’ve heard random weird trickles in class while I was blushing with a big goofy grin doesn’t mean anything either. That weird trickling sound could have come from anywhere! A-and I don’t know why it always smell bad whenever I sit next to you. Maybe you just stink!

Huh? You want me to lift up my skirt and prove to you I’m not a big diapered baby? Yeah right you pervert! You just want to see my panty clad butt! Touch luck, jerk. I’m done with this conversation. I’ll see you la-AAAH!

Ow… why is the floor so slippery here? Someone must have spilled something. Hey you! Help me up you big idiot! Don’t you know what chivalry is?

Wait… Wha… Aaa-AAAAH! My dia- my underwear is exposed! Stupid skirt showing off my panties! You didn’t see them did you, you creep?

Y-you did? Oh no… What did they look like, huh?

A b-big poofy diaper? O-oh my god… Yes… the rumors are true. I wear diapers to school because um.. My use of magic leaves my digestive system unpredictably spastic! Yeah, that’ right. They’re for medical purposes. I don’t wear them for fun or anything weird like that. I’m sorry I didn’t admit it at first but I couldn’t just let some random person know I…

Hey! Why are you giggling! Stop! It’s not funny you know, this is a serious medical condition. D-don’t make fun of me! S-stop laughing so hard!

Y-you think I like it when you laugh at me!? Pffft, why would you think that, idiot? I’m not blushing because I’m getting aroused, I’m just embarrassed like a normal girl. I bet you’re dumb enough to think my hands are rubbing the crotch of my diaper because I’m getting off to a guy laughing at my… oooh my disgusting diaper fetish~ ….B-but you’d be wrong! I’m just checking for leaks is all. I’d never get aroused by a loser like you.

Thanks for helping me up at least… H-hey, don’t rub my head! That’s demeaning! Do you think I like it when a big, strong guy strokes my hair? Pffft, what a loser. If you don’t stop soon I’ll stop you myself!

Y-yup… any second now, I’m going to stop you. You better not call me a good girl either or I’ll really freak…

Gah… don’t think me tolerating all your head stroking is a sign I like you. I just… I’m too weak to blast your head off with my magic. Oooh~

L-look what you made me do! You held me for too long while I was heading for the bathroom and now I’m pissing in my diaper. I’m peeing my diaper like a little girl, Oooh~…. A-and I bet you’re still stupid enough to think I’m getting off to wetting my diaper in front of someone else, don’t you!? You’re such an idiot!

Hm… I think I’ve figured it out now! YOU must be a gross diaper loving pervert to project all these dirty ideas on what I’m doing. That has to be it! God, people who project are so pathetic. Who in their right mind would ever think I’m a weird diaper loving bitch…

So, since you were so nice to help me up, I’ll indulge your little fantasy, okay? I’ll bend over on this desk, spread my legs, and make a big, nasty mess in my diaper while I ramble about how much I love being a padded baby just to indulge your weird fetish. I bet that gets you going WILD doesn’t it? I’m acting super selfless for you, you know. Indulging you in my… in your ultimate exhibitionist fantasies must be a dream come true!

Hahaha, do you like that? Do you like it when I show off my big wet diaper for you? Man, if I was a masochistic diaper lover, I’d be in heaven showing off something so humiliating. G-good thing I’m not…

Are you ready you nasty pervert? I’ve got to go! I’m going to make a giant mess in my diaper! Oooo…. Ooooh, here it comes! Hahaha, look everyone! I’m shitting in my diapers like a fucking baby! Everyone point and laugh at stupid baby Rin while she makes a biiig poopy in her diaper! Hahaha… Aaah… OOOOH Yeah~! Stupid little poopy baby! I-I’m just a stupid p-POOPY BABY GIRL! AAAHAAAA~!

Ha… Aaah… Oh man…

I passed quite a lot there. I bet you thought I was really getting off to shitting in my diaper, weren’t you? Psssh… yeah right…

Maybe if you’re lucky we can meet back here again and I’ll let you watch me wet and mess my diaper again. Gross little perverts like you need some release too I guess. I don’t care how much you giggle and say it’s so obvious I’M the one getting off to all this, it isn’t true.

Just… just keep calling me a good girl is all I ask in return…


End file.
